Ping
Ping is Disney's Mulan genderbent. The remake was conceived somewhere between 2017-2019, but first publicized on February 6, 2020 in the form of an answered question at Tumblr. No artwork is out. Story Quote (will expand later): ...The Fa family’s struggle in this case is money, and genderbent Zhou (Mulan’s father) is in life-threatening need of medicine and medical attention to her leg. Marrying off her child to the son of a high calibre family is a quick solution to this problem, but she doesn’t have a daughter, of course. ''Genderbent Zhou is thinking of hitting the streets and becoming a beggar or someone’s house-maid-slave for that extra dough, because anything worse than that wouldn’t be Disney friendly. ''Male Mulan gets recruited for the war, so can’t financially help his parents. In addition to that, he’s a far-from-muscular 16 year old boy, so the chance of him surviving is already believed to be tragically low. They can’t ask him for help. ''The following day, he announces his leave, but cakes himself in makeup instead and heads over to the town matchmaker; genderbent Shang. Here he’s taught and mentally prepared for a life of pretending to be someone’s loving wife, naturally with the plan to never show off his body under the guise of being bashful. ''This isn’t a full genderbent, though, because I don’t see the point of a female Shan Yu in this particular plot. I guess it doesn’t matter how it happens, but he’ll be the one choosing/kidnapping/whatever male Mulan, who either knows beforehand he’s an enemy Hun, or learns this later on. In any case, he responds to this information by playing along until he can figure out a way to kill him and his army. ''..Hm, it ended up being about the war anyway. Imma gennus. ''Story ends with male Mulan winning and dating female Shang, who is nobility, so packed, a happy end, good end, very good. Characters Ping The genderbent Mulan. He's a 16 year old boy from a poor family, who makes the difficult choice of bailing on the army to disguise himself as a girl and marry for the sake of his dying mother. Throughout the story, he's struggling with feelings of shame for not prioritizing China by fighting the Huns, but his frustration is immediately put to use when given the chance to kill the leader. He manages to convince the other women at etiquette school to fight along with him and no actual Chinese army men aid them during this quest. Ping looks identical to the original Mulan when she was disguised as a man. ---- Zhong The genderbent Zhou, Ping's mother. She has an unknown defect in her leg and is extremely ill all of the time. She's soft-spoken, but at the same time a very proud woman. Her decision to hit the streets was made out of desperation and took a long time to make. ---- Liu The genderbent Li, Ping's father. A hard-working man who struggles with his inability to care for his wife. ---- Shuang The genderbent General Shang. She's nobility who's role is to educate young women into becoming the perfect wife. Her position is similar to that of the matchmaker from the original movie. Though stern, Shuang accepts any hopeless case to turn around. ---- Ya The genderbent Yao. One of Shuang's more challenging students. She's short, stout, not especially pretty, and has a short fuse. ---- Liling The genderbent Ling. One of Shuang's more challenging students. She's cheerful, mischievous, and skinny. ---- Changpu The genderbent Chien Po. One of Shuang's more challenging students. Her love for food turned her overweight, but she has a collected demeanour. ---- Shan Yu Shan Yu is one of the few characters than did not receive a gender change. He's the leader of the enemy Huns and the one Ping was supposed to fight in the army. Nevertheless, the two meet up face to face when Shan Yu takes him as his wife. Category:Mulan Category:Series Category:Disney